


Family Book 1: Making Amends

by ZaryaMoonwolf



Series: One little Change [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Book 1 AU, F/F, F/M, Family, Healing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:34:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23669236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZaryaMoonwolf/pseuds/ZaryaMoonwolf
Summary: A What if and redemption story.
Relationships: Family - Relationship, Hiroshi Sato/Yasuko Sato, Korrasami
Series: One little Change [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704487
Comments: 7
Kudos: 16





	1. Memories and Shocking News

**Author's Note:**

> I know I know I should be working on the next chapter of Fate, but I actually had this story started first. I also have some ideas that don’t fit the storyline that I have planned for Fate. On to the story.

Korra P.O.V.

Asami and I were in her room talking after we got done at the test track behind her house.

“Korra is Mako always so tense?” Asami asked.

“Well…” I was about to answer when I noticed a family photo. The picture showed Asami sitting on her Father’s lap but what really caught my eye was the woman resting her hand on Hiroshi’s shoulder. She was the woman that had washed up on the shore of the Southern Water Tribe.

_FLASHBACK_

_Naga and I were running along playing in the area by the ocean that had been created for my water-bending training with Master Katara and Kya. Naga suddenly stopped causing me to bump into her, then she took off towards the bank where the water met the snow-covered ground. I followed her but she had a head start. “Naga wait what…” I stopped when I noticed that Naga was nudging a lump of red fabric with her snout. When I finally reached Naga, I realized that she wasn’t just nudging red fabric but a woman that was unconscious. I quickly put my hand just below her nose and felt very weak puffs of air. I sighed in relief she was alive but just barely. “Okay, Kya and Katara taught me how to heal. I can do this.” I said aloud to keep myself calm._

_I stretch my arms out over her body using my senses to look for any water in her lungs. “Naga, I’m going to heal the wounds that I can, but I don’t want to do anything else as I could hurt her more than help,” I said to Naga as I carefully guided the water out of her lungs and healed the minor cuts on her arms. Naga licked her face just as I finished healing the final cut on her arm, the woman groaned but didn’t do anything else. “Okay, Naga Injured Transport.” Naga quickly and carefully put her snout under the woman's back and tilted her head back causing the woman to slide down her neck and onto her back._

“KORRA!!!!” Asami yelled as she poked me.

“Huh?” I grunted still a bit dazed from my memory.

“Are you okay Korra?” Asami asked concerned.

“Yeah,” I said still not completely back.

“Really cause I said your name five or six times.” Asami said with concern in her tone. “you look like you’ve seen a ghost.” She joked.

“Asami where is your dad?” I asked, ignoring her last statement.

“Probably in his office. Why?” She asked, confused.

“Asami can you lead me to your Father's office?” I asked ignoring her question. She thought about it for a bit then started walking towards the door to her room confused.

* * *

When we reached the doors to Hiroshi’s office, I didn’t really think about knocking, I barged right into his office before Asami could stop me. He looked up from some document he was reading surprised. “Mr. Sato, I have something to tell you.” He looked curious and motioned for Asami to come in and close the door.

“What do you need to tell me Avatar Korra?” He asked.

“Please stop with the Avatar title, please just call me Korra. I’m not one for formalities when it comes to my friend and family.” I said as Asami and I took seats in the chairs in front of his desk. “Mr. Sato, I don’t know how to tell you this,” I said as I started to massage the palm of my left hand with my thumb. A nervous habit that I picked up from my Mother. Hiroshi glanced at his daughter confused. “Mr. Sato your wife is alive.” The room went dead quiet but it wasn’t long before Hiroshi’s face started to turn red in anger. “Mr. Sato when I was five a woman washed up on the shores of the Southern Water Tribe, she was injured and barely breathing when Naga and I found her. I did what I could to help her and then Naga and I took her to Katara and Kya’s hut. They saved her life.” I looked at both of their faces and noticed that they were both starting to cry. “She was unconscious for weeks before she woke up with no memory of her life except for her name.” I paused to breathe before I asked my question. “Mr. Sato was your wife's name Yasuko?” As soon as he heard that name he burst into tears and Asami was not far behind him.

“H-H-How is she?” Asami stuttered as her body shook with sobs.

“I said good-bye to her before I left to come here to Republic city two weeks ago. My family took her in so she would have a place to stay while she recovered. She still hasn’t regained her memory but maybe if she sees you guys it’ll start coming back. I have to warn you though it might not work.”


	2. A Trip Back Home and Tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One reunion

AIR TEMPLE ISLAND

Tenzin P.O.V.

“Just a little bit more,” I muttered as I shifted the mast of the ship in a bottle that I’ve been working on. “I almost……”

“TENZIN!!! TENZIN!!! WHERE ARE YOU WE HAVE SOMETHING VERY IMPORTANT TO DO!!!!” I was so startled by the yell that I dropped the ship in a bottle, it shattered as it hit the floor. I sighed as I calmed myself. I looked up from my now broken project to see Korra standing in the doorway.

“Korra, what is so important that you thought it was okay to yell like you were being attacked?” Korra looked down at her feet to avoid looking me in the eyes. “Korra, you said it was important, did you finally learn how to bend air?” Korra shook her head no. “Korra the whole reason that you’re here is to learn how to air bend, what could be more important than finishing your training to become a fully realized avatar.” I chastised. “Now what is it?” I asked not able to hide the annoyance in my tone.

Korra crossed her arms over her chest before she began to speak. “How about reuniting a family with a person that they thought was dead?” What was she talking about? “Tenzin you should know how important family is, you’re a Father after all. I mean you did come back to the South Pole to comfort Katara after Aang died, oh wait that was Kya! She dropped everything she was doing to be there for Katara, while you were too busy! Tenzin you should have dropped everything you were doing the instant she needed you but no you had to stay for a COUNCIL MEETING!!!” I wanted to interrupt but she wouldn’t let me. “FAMILY IS MORE IMPORTANT THAN A STUPID FUCKING COUNCIL MEETING!!!” Korra stopped suddenly and took a deep breath. “Tenzin, we need to go to the South Pole,” Korra said in a calmer tone.

I nodded and sent an acolyte to prepare Oogi for travel as I could tell that Korra wasn’t going to take no for an answer. “Why do you want to go back when just two weeks ago you begged me to let you stay here?” Korra started to rub the center of her left hand with her thumb nervously.

“Tenzin, Yasuko Sato is alive.”

I was shocked, that wasn’t even close to what I thought she would say. It was then that I finally noticed Mr. Sato and his daughter standing behind Korra looking a bit uncomfortable with the conversation that they had overheard. I cleared my throat before speaking. “Well, it will have to wait till morning while the acolytes get the supplies ready.” With that announcement, everyone dispersed.

Asami Sato P.O.V.

I followed Korra to her room while my Dad followed Tenzin to the boy’s dorms on the island. I was still in shock, so the walk was made in silence. When Korra reached her room, she kept the door open knowing that I would need to talk. “Korra what’s she like?” My voice came out as a whisper but Korra had heard me.

“Well she’s kind, understanding, protective, and she is really scary when she gets mad,” Korra said shivering at the last statement. I chuckled, it brought back a memory of when my father had been in his workshop for two days and hadn’t come out. Mom was worried sick and almost filed a missing person’s report until she saw him walk in the door covered in oil. “Asami I didn’t want to say this in front of your Dad, but Yasuko told me that she missed her little girl before I left.” I froze, she remembered me but not Dad. “She remembered having a daughter but not her name, age, or who the Father was or if she was still with him.” My mind immediately went to the worst possible conclusion. Korra must have seen the panic in my eyes. “Um guess I could have said that better. She didn’t get remarried or a boyfriend, she just kept to herself for a week after she woke up.” I breathed a sigh of relief and gave Korra a playful glare.

MEANWHILE IN THE SOUTH POLE THREE DAYS LATER

Yasuko Sato P.O.V.

Senna and I were walking around the village watching the children play. Senna wanted to take my mind off my brief memory of my daughter. “Mommy look what Daddy and I did.” The little girl's voice was full of glee and excitement, I was suddenly lost in a memory.

_A little girl with dark black hair and emerald green eyes came running towards me with a little box in her hand. “Mommy, Daddy let me fix this.” The little girl held up the box lifting the lid, the box started playing a beautiful tune. I put my hands up to my face in shock and joy. “Mommy, why are you crying, did I do something wrong?” The little girl asked worriedly._

_“Oh, Asami, my little gear-head I’m not mad or sad, I’m crying with tears of joy.” She looked at me puzzled. “Asami did your Father ever tell you why this music box is so important to me?” She shook her head, her emerald eyes full of curiosity. “This was the music box my father gave to my Mother before he died, it hasn’t played its tune since my Mother knocked it off her nightstand. She kept it because it was a reminder to her that My Father knew how much she loved music.” I said as I wiped a tear from my eye and scooped her up for a big hug._

I was brought out of it by Senna tapping my shoulder. “Yasuko are you okay?” I looked at her to see her eyes full of concern.

“Asami?” I asked, still a bit shocked.

“Who’s Asami?” Senna asked, getting even more worried.

“My daughter's name is Asami,” I said sadly as I realized that I had probably missed most of her childhood.

“You remembered something! that’s great Yasuko.” She said excitedly before noticing my sad expression. “What’s wrong?”

“Senna, I missed a lot of her life, she looked like she was five in my memory,” I said looking down at the frozen ground.

Senna put a comforting hand on my shoulder so I would look up at her. “You can tell me about her on the way back, I heard a rumor that one of the guards said that a ship spotted a flying bison that should be landing at the compound soon,” Senna said, I knew she missed Korra, but it hadn’t been that long since she left for Republic city.

FLYING BISON MINUTES AWAY FROM LANDING IN THE COMPOUND

Asami Sato P.O.V.

I was looking down at the little box that I carried with me everywhere I went, it was a reminder that my mother was always with me after her supposed death. “Is that something that belonged to her?” Korra asked as she put her hand on my shoulder making me jump. “Sorry I didn’t mean to scare you, I just wanted to tell you that we’ll be landing in ten minutes.” She said as she smiled. I glanced towards my Dad and Tenzin who were talking at the front of the saddle while Tenzin guided Oogi.

“Korra I’m afraid that the Mother that I know is gone and her seeing us won’t bring back her memory,” I said as I closed in on myself.

“Asami I don’t think you’ll have to worry about that, a Mother always knows it’s part of their magic,” Korra said as she mockingly put her hand over her heart and closed her eyes. I chuckled and gave her a playful shove. “Ha see I knew you could smile. Look, all that matters is that she’s alive and you guys have a chance to be a family again, she might not remember the past, but you guys can always tell her about it.” Korra stated.

We both dissolved into a fit of giggles which made the two adults in front look at us questioningly. “Korra’s just trying to help me settle my nerves.” Both of them looked at each other before they went back to their conversation. Korra stood up suddenly and walked towards my Father, they had a quick conversation before both of them started making their way back to me. “Now the reason I wanted to talk to both of you is how this is going to play out.” My father was about to say something but Korra held up her hand cutting him off. “Look I know you guys are happy she’s alive, but you guys need to be careful around her. We’re going to introduce you guys to her one at a time, I think it might be better if it was Asami.” Korra told us.

“Why would it be easier for her to see Asami?” My Father asked with worry in his tone, glancing at me as he and I were thinking the same thing.

Korra P.O.V.

“Nothing like that happened to her, Katara told me that her injuries weren’t just from being tossed around by the ocean. She just had flashbacks to when the pirates attacked her ship.” I said quickly as I realized what they were thinking. We all felt a slight bump and I knew it was because we were landing. “Okay you two stay here, I’ll come back up and get you so you can meet her.” Hiroshi and Asami nodded but I could tell that it took a lot for them not to jump off and run to find her.

I jumped down forgetting how high it was, thinking fast as soon as my feet hit the ground with my knees bent, tucking, and rolling. When I was done, I found myself in a kneeling position with one hand on the ground and the other on my knee. I looked up when I heard a familiar person clearing their throat. “Hi Kya,” I said nervously, as she gave me a knowing look.

“Korra you always have to make an entrance, don’t you?” The teasing in her tone was obvious. “So, did you get sent back by Tenzin because of some trouble you caused, or did you rip him a new one after I told you why he wasn’t here?” Kya asked jokingly.

“Well…” I started as I began to slide my left foot back and forth on the snowy ground guiltily. Kya gasped then started laughing so hard that she fell to the ground and even began to cry. “Ha it is so funny, but I think that I might have been channeling Aang because it wasn’t just my feelings that caused my outburst.”

“Well I guess that is possible, but why are you back?” Kya asked.

‘Well, I found some people that might be able to help bring back Yasuko’s memory.” I said as I glanced back at Oogi.

“Who is it?!” Kya asked excitedly, I was about to answer when the gates to the compound opened revealing two figures. One of them was my Mother and the other figure was the whole reason that we came here.

The two figures ran towards me and I was suddenly getting squeezed by my Mother and Yasuko. “Guys can’t breathe, need air.” I was released from the breath-taking grip, the three women chuckling as I regained my breath. I started telling them why I was here. “Yasuko, I found your family.”

Yasuko Sato P.O.V.

I couldn’t believe that Korra had managed to find my family, she had found them without any information except that I had a daughter. “Korra, what is Asami like?” I asked as a shocked look crossed her face.

“Yasuko, she is amazing and … Well, I brought her with me. Do you want me to get her so you can ask her yourself?” I couldn’t speak so I nodded my head, she made a staircase out of snow. “ASAMI COME DOWN SHE WANTS TO SEE YOU; I MADE A STAIRCASE OUTTA SNOW,” Korra shouted in the big animals’ direction.

“KORRA ARE YOU SURE THAT IT’S STURDY?!!!” A young female voice shouted.

Korra sighed. “ASAMI I’VE MASTERED WATER, SO YES I’M SURE IT’S STABLE.” She shouted slightly annoyed. “I WOULDN’T LET YOU FALL ANY WAY I WOULD GET IN SO MUCH TROUBLE,” Korra yelled, as a figure with black wavy hair climbed out of the saddle placing their feet on the stairs. I couldn’t move as I watched the figure that turned out to be a young girl made her way down the stairs, she made her way towards us after she reached the bottom of the stairs. When she reached us, she stopped and ended up standing right next to Korra. She covered her mouth with her hand as tears started to form in her beautiful emerald eyes, after what seemed like forever, she tried to speak but couldn’t, instead, she closed the distance between us and hugged me as tight as she could.

I was shocked at first but got over it quickly and wrapped my arms around the girl that was squeezing me, eventually, the hug loosened but we still held hands as we looked each other up and down. “Asami is it really you? You’ve grown up into a beautiful young lady. How long has it been?” The questions coming out before I could stop them, she chuckled.

“Yes, Mom, it's me, your little gearhead. Thank You. It’s been twelve years; I was six years old when you left.” Asami told me as she squeezed my hands.

“I’ve missed so many big events in your life,” I said sadly and feeling a bit guilty about all the time I missed. “Who raised you?” I asked, still not knowing if her father was still in the picture.

“Dad, he did his best, but we did run into a few problems that neither of us knew how to deal with, we got through it though.” I couldn’t help but chuckle when I realized what she was talking about. “He’s here as well but Korra warned us that seeing both of us might be a bit much.”

“Korra is right, she could get hurt if we try to make her remember things before, she can fully process them,” Katara said proudly that Korra remembered her lessons. “I think it's time that we all go inside. It will be dark soon. Tonraq can you take Asami’s Father to the empty hut outside the compound.” Katara asked as the rest of us minus Tonraq and another male figure headed off in a different direction.

BACK IN REPUBLIC CITY

Amon P.O.V.

“Sir we just got word that Mr. Sato and his daughter accompanied the avatar and councilmen Tenzin to the South pull.” One of the soldiers informed me as I was planning my next move.

“Why would he go anywhere with the avatar?” I demanded.

“We don’t know Sir; he didn’t inform any of his staff where he was going or why he was leaving or when he is going to be coming back.” The soldier said nervously.

I slammed my fist on the desk making the soldier jump. “FIND OUT WHY AND DON’T COME BACK UNTIL YOU DO. I WANT TO MAKE SURE THAT HE HASN’T CHANGED HIS MIND AND IF HE HAS, WE’LL SHOW HIM WHAT HAPPENS TO THOSE WHO BETRAY ME.” The soldier left the room so fast that he would’ve run right into the door if it hadn’t been opened at that moment. My lieutenant made his way into the room glancing back at the soldier that was running down the hallway. He gave me a curious look. “Mr. Sato has made an unplanned trip to the Southern Water Tribe. I want you to get on the next boat there find out why come back here and tell me why.” The lieutenant nodded and left the room. I sighed this was not part of my plan and it better not change it, or I would make Hiroshi pay if it did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well Asami and her Mother have reunited. I will have an explanation for Asami’s nickname and it's actually quite cute. Hiroshi will get his chance in the next chapter. It brought me to tears just writing it much like some of the scenes in this chapter. Tell me what you thought. Do you guys like that Kya is a major character, she will play a big part in the whole series as she is my favorite Lok character beside Korra and Asami. See you guys next time.

**Author's Note:**

> Will it work tune in next time to find out.


End file.
